Fenton Family Feud
by Sennalyn
Summary: In Fenton Family Secrets Danny learns he has an aunt. Now he just has to find her. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Danny Phantom flew determinedly through the Ghost Zone. He zipped past dozens of gates and doorways contemplating where to look first. His two best friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley followed behind in the Fenton Specter Speeder.

"Danny, how are we possibly going to find one ghost, or, uh, person in here?" Sam asked through the headset microphone; her voice echoed in the eerie atmosphere. "This place is _huge_!"

"I don't know," Danny responded. "But I've got to try!"

"What are you going to do if, er, when you find her?" Tucker asked. "What if she's become an _evil_ ghost? What will you then? Fight her? She's your aunt!"

"I know she is, Tuck, I know. I don't know _what_ I'm going to do."

When Danny told his friends about his long-lost aunt and relayed his father's story of her abduction by ghosts to them, they immediately agreed to help him find her, despite their misgivings about entering the Ghost Zone. He recalled the conversation the trio had as they stood before the swirling, glowing portal.

_"You don't even **like** the Ghost Zone, Danny," Sam reminded him._

_"No, I don't," Danny agreed. "And, I'm half ghost! I can't imagine what it must be like for someone who's **not** a ghost to be stuck in there!"_

_Tucker shuddered. "Me, neither!"_

_"But, Danny, it's been a really long time since your aunt was taken into the Ghost Zone," Sam said. "I hate to say this, but your dad may be right: even if you **do **find her, she might not be the same girl who went in there."_

_"I know, Sam, but I **have** to try! I'd rather know for sure, one way or the other, than spend the rest of my life wondering."_

A sudden cry pierced the gloomy silence, jolting Danny out of his reverie. He halted, hovering, looking around for the source of the sound. Tucker pulled the Specter Speeder up beside him.

"What was _that_?" Sam asked in a harsh whisper.

"I don't know," Danny replied, keeping his voice low. Another cry in the distance caught his attention, and he pointed into the distance. "Wait! I think it came from over there!"

Danny took off in the direction of the sound. Around a bend he saw three large, hideous ghosts towering over a lone girl-ghost.

"Danny! What's happening?" Tucker's voice drifted into his ear. Danny looked over his shoulder to see the Specter Speeder hovering nearby, Sam and Tucker watching him intently.

"I'm not sure, yet, but it looks like trouble," Danny said. "You guys stay there. I'm going to check it out."

Danny carefully approached the scene of a fierce battle. The three ghosts took turns attacking the girl-ghost from all sides, but she deftly fought them off with a blunt, sword-like weapon. She shot a beam of bright light out of the end, hitting one of her attackers and knocking him back head over heels. The other two ghosts advanced on her, snarling. She took a swipe at one of them, but missed, and received a punch in the gut for her troubles. Danny could see she was overpowered and outnumbered, and he sprang into action.

He kicked one of the ghosts in the head, while the ghost-girl battled the other one. Just when Danny seemed to be getting the upper hand against his adversary, the ghost struck him with a sudden green blast, throwing him into a tail-spin. Undeterred, Danny rushed the ghost, punched it in the face and knocked it down. He then turned, ready to fight the other one. Instead of a hideous monster, however, he found himself face-to-face with the girl-ghost. Her hair hung in long pig-tails tied at the nape of her neck, and she wore a tee-shirt, a shiny baseball jacket, jeans and sneakers. Not exactly a typical-looking ghost.

"Oh, no," she said, eyes narrowing menacingly. "Not an_oth_er one!"

"Funny," Danny glowered. "I was about to say the same thing about you."

"Danny! Look out!"

Both Danny and the girl-ghost turned towards the sound of Tucker's voice blasting out from Specter Speeder.

"What?" They said in unison, then turned to each other. "Hey!"

"Behind you!" The girl-ghost shouted pointing over Danny's shoulder.

"No, behind _you_," Danny countered. The two leapt up at the same time, and the ghost trio crashed into each other and fell into a dazed heap. Hovering above them, Danny and the girl-ghost eyed each other with curiosity and caution.

"Who are you? Friend or foe?" She demanded, leveling the weapon at Danny.

"I'm Danny Phantom," Danny told her. "And, I'd like to be a friend, if you'd . . ."

The girl-ghost's eyes grew wide. "_You_'re Danny _Phan_tom?"

"You, you've heard of me?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Duh! Like, who _has_n't?" The girl exclaimed. "You're, like, _fam_ous in here! Half boy, half ghost; you walk in both worlds! Omi_gosh_! You totally have to come meet my friend! He's a _huge_ fan!"

"A fan? Of mine? Really? Uh, well, I don't know . . . I'm actually here looking for some . . ."

"Oh, _please_? It would mean _so_ much to him! It won't take long, I promise!"

"Well, okay," Danny agreed with a shrug. "Anything for a fan!"

The two ghosts flew off at lightning speed, leaving Sam and Tucker behind in the Specter Speeder.

"Danny, _wait_!" Sam called.

"Don't waste your breath, Sam, I don't think he can hear you," Tucker said. "Not only is he out of range, but he's had a major ego boost: he just found out he's got a _fan_!"

"Great," Sam glowered. "Well, I guess we better follow them."

"Nah, that girl ghost seemed pretty cool. Didn't you see her kick those monster ghosts' butts? We can wait for Danny back in the lab," Tucker said as he turned the Speeder around and headed back to the Fenton Lab.

"Okay, I guess," Sam reluctantly agreed as she slouched down in the passenger seat and folded her arms across her chest.

"Gee, Sam, you're not jealous, or anything, are you?"

"Jealous? Me? Ha! Of _course_ I'm not jealous!" Sam tried to sound convincing, but Tucker saw through her pathetic attempt, and smirked at her.

"Really! I'm not jealous!" She insisted. "Besides, maybe Danny _should_ start making some ghost friends. It sure would be nice to have an ally or two in here."

"That's ex_act_ly what I was thinking!" Tucker exclaimed, and steered the Speeder through the Ghost Zone.


	2. Fenton Family Feud Chapter Two

**FENTON FAMILY FEUD**

**PART TWO**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Danny Phantom_; Butch Hartman does. This story was written just for fun, so enjoy!

* * *

Danny didn't recognize the part of the Ghost Zone he and his new friend were travelling through.

_Man_, he thought. _This place goes on forever! I'll never get it all mapped out! _

"So, uh, where exactly are we going?" Danny asked.

"To meet my friend, like I said," the girl-ghost replied. "He's going to be so excited to finally have you . . . er, I mean, _meet_ you. Heh, yeah. Meet. You."

The girl-ghost took him through a couple more doorways, and around a few more bends until Danny was completely lost. He wondered if he'd ever find his way back home.

"Okay, here we are!" The girl-ghost stopped and with a sweep of her hand indicated a swirling portal entrance. Through the mist, Danny could just make out what appeared to be a laboratory.

"Uh, just who is this friend of yours, anyway?" Danny asked, suddenly becoming apprehensive.

"Oh, you'll see," the girl-ghost replied snidely as she floated up behind him.

Before he could react, the she pushed Danny through the portal into the room, and quickly followed him in. There she turned on him, and struck him hard on the side of his head with her weapon. Danny saw stars and hit the ground hard. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but was unable to react quickly enough as the girl-ghost pressed a button against the wall, and a small cage dropped from the ceiling, landing on top of him. It was very small, and Danny ended up crouched on the floor with precious little space between his limbs and the bars. Danny tried to phase out of it, but found he was unable to escape.

"I . . . I can't get out!" He cried, trying and failing again. "Something is interfering with my powers!"

"That," the girl-ghost sneered. "Is the least of your worries!"

The lab door opened and a familiar, but unwelcome specter entered: Vlad Plasmius. The girl-ghost smiled and approached him.

"I've done it!" She declared. "I've captured the ghost hybrid, just as you asked!"

"Well done!" Plasmius replied. "Everything went according to plan?"

"Perfectly! You said he'd come running at the first sign of trouble, so I got into a fight with these three ghouls, and all of a sudden,_ bang! _, there he was, right in the middle of it, bein' the hero!"

"Excellent!" Plasmius chuckled wickedly and patted her on the head. He approached the cage and leaned over to address its occupant.

"We meet again, Danny Phantom!"

"Vlad Plasmius! You're not going to get away with this . . . this . . . whatever it is you're trying to do!" Danny shouted with more bravado than he actually felt.

Plasmius laughed. "Oh, my dear boy, I already _have_ gotten away with it! Your very presence, here in my lab, has secured my victory!"

"Plasmius? Plasmius!" The ghost-girl tugged on Plasmius' cape to get his attention. "What about me? You'll help me now, right? You said you'd help me if I brought you the ghost boy, and I have. So, you'll help me change back now, right? Right!"

Plasmius sneered. "While I thank you for making my job easier, and for advancing my ultimate plan by luring Danny Phantom here to my lab, I'm afraid I really can't help you."

"What! But, you _prom_ised! You said you had a way to change me back into a human!"

Plasmius shrugged. "A little lie. But, as a consolation you will be paid handsomely for a job well done."

"I don't want to get _paid_," the ghost-girl cried. "I want to be _hu_man again! I want to get back to my _life_!"

"Ah, yes," Plasmius drawled. "Your life. The life you left, what was it now, thirty years ago?"

"Twenty-nine," she corrected. "And it _wasn't my fault_!"

"That's right, twenty-nine. And, whether it was your fault or no, do you really think after all this time, you can just walk back into the lives of the ones you left behind? Do you really think they'll welcome you back with open arms? Your parents, your brother? May I remind you, my dear, your brother now _hunts_ ghosts for a living. He _hates_ ghosts. I imagine he would especially hate a ghost that was responsible for the abduction of his only son, and ultimately, the destruction of his entire life!"

"The what? I never . . .uh . . . wait a minute, what son?" The girl-ghost stared hard at Plasmius, turning over in her mind what he'd just said, then turned to Danny. She approached the cage, got down on her knees, and looked the boy in the eye.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I told you, I'm . . ."

"No! I don't care who you are in the Ghost Zone. Who are you, _really_? Who are you when you're _not_ a ghost?"

"What? You mean to tell me the two of you haven't met?" Plasmius asked in mock surprise. "Tsk, tsk! Where _are_ my manners? My dear girl, may I present Danny Fenton. He would be Jack Fenton's son."

The girl gasped. "No! It _can't _be!"

"Ah, but, it is," Plasmius confirmed. "Ironic, isn't it? Oh, and Daniel, my boy, may I introduce Danielle Fenton? Your father's sister?"

Danny looked up into the ghost girl's eyes. "My father's sis . . . _you_'re my aunt?"

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" Danielle cried. "Danny, I am so sorry! I didn't know, I _swear_! I _never_ would've brought you here if I'd known you were my brother's son! I would never_ ever _hurt Jack's family! I just . . . I just wanted to go _home_!"

"And, go home you shall," Plasmius declared. "back into the Ghost Zone where you belong!"

Plasmius casually threw a blast of bright light at a still-stunned ghost girl, catching her off guard, and sending her spinning head over heels back through the portal into the Ghost Zone.


	3. Chapter 3

**FENTON FAMILY FEUD**

**PART THREE**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Danny Phantom_; Butch Hartman does. This story was written just for fun, so enjoy!

* * *

Tucker carefully steered the Specter Speeder through the portal opening into the lab, and set it down on the floor as quietly as possible. He and Sam scrambled out of the cockpit hoping to sneak out of the lab without running into either Danny's parents or his nosey sister.

"I still think we should've followed them," Sam said, keeping her voice low. "Danny could be in a _lot_ of trouble!"

"How much trouble could he possibly be in?" Tucker asked confidently. "You heard what that ghost-girl said: she's taking Danny to meet a _fan_! How dangerous can that be?"

"I don't know, Tucker, I just have a really bad feeling about all this."

They were halfway up the stairs when Jack Fenton's massive frame filled the doorway in front of them.

"Kids! Great! You're _just_ in time!" he exclaimed.

"Just in time for what?" Tucker asked, then immediately regretted it when he saw the man's eyes light up.

Danny's father rushed past them down to the lab; Sam and Tucker reluctantly followed him.

"You're just in time to watch me try out my new-and-improved _Fenton Fisher_! Now with more _ghost bait_!"

Jack slid to a halt in front of the swirling portal and cast a long ectoplasmic-coated fishing line into the portal. After a moment, he reeled it in, only to come up empty-handed. He frowned, examined the line closely, then cast it back in again. He paused, his foot tapping impatiently, then began reeling the line back in. This time he met some resistance. He grinned.

"I think I've _got_ something!"

* * *

The ghost-girl named Danielle flew through the Ghost Zone at break-neck speed, going over in her mind one more time what had transpired in Vlad Plasmius' laboratory. She had done as Vlad asked of her and brought the ghost hybrid Danny Phantom to him. She felt a momentary twinge of guilt as she thought of the boy trapped in that cage, purposely built two sizes too small. She remembered the look in his eye when Plasmius introduced her as his aunt - the hurt, the betrayal, the anger. She shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. Now was not the time to go soft; there was more yet to do. She had to confront the hybrid's father, Jack Fenton, a relatively unknown ghost hunter. She hoped to goad him into following her back to Vlad's lab. After that, well, it was really all up to Fenton.

Slowing as she reached the swirling Fenton Portal, the ghost-girl contemplated how best to proceed. Should she try to slip in quietly, mess with Fenton's head a bit, or just burst right in and begin taunting him openly? Her decision was made for her, however, when a line coated with glowing green ectoplasm flew towards her, wrapped around her, and pulled her towards the portal opening. As hard as she fought, she couldn't escape the powerful binding that pinned her arms to her sides. From the other side of the opening, she heard a man shout, "I think I've _got_ something," and found herself being dragged closer and closer towards the portal.

* * *

Jack yanked one last time on the Fenton Fisher, and young female ghost burst through the portal, the glowing green ghost fishing line wrapped tightly around her upper body. She writhed on the lab floor, snarling and struggling against the bonds.

"Tucker, look! That's the same ghost that took off with Danny!" Sam gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth when Jack dropped the Fenton Fisher, spun to face her and boomed, "_What about Danny_?"

He looked from Sam to Tucker and back to Sam again, but neither teen responded. They looked at each other, at the floor, all around the lab. They looked everywhere but in his eyes.

When Jack dropped the Fenton Fisher, the bound ghost was able to wriggle free from the slacked line. She burst forth with a triumphant cry and morphed into a giant, hideous caricature of herself.

"It's true, Jack Fenton! _I_ took your son!" She snarled. "He's safe for now, but if you want him back, you'll have to _catch_ me!"

The monstrous spirit turned and zipped back through the portal, leaving Jack, Tucker and Sam momentarily stunned.

"Danny?" Jack queried.

"We're _so_ sorry, Mr. Fenton," Tucker said. "We were just hanging out, and that ghost came in and grabbed Danny! There was nothing we could do!"

"Uh, yeah," Sam concurred, following Tucker's lead. "W . . . we were just coming to get you when . . ."

Jack didn't wait to hear the rest of Sam's made-up-on-the-fly explanation, but leapt into action. He threw open the door to the cabinet, and grabbed an armful of his ghost fighting inventions, throwing them into the back of the Specter Speeder. He then hopped into the driver's seat, started the vehicle up, and raced through the portal.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked as the smoke cleared and silence descended on the lab.

Sam shrugged and sighed. "We wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**FENTON FAMILY FEUD**

**PART FOUR**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Danny Phantom_; Butch Hartman does. This story was written just for fun, so enjoy!

* * *

The ghost-girl raced back towards Plasmius' lab, careful to not get caught by any more of Jack Fenton's ghost-catching inventions, but also taking care not to lose him in the swirling, misty ghost world. She only hoped that Plasmius hadn't harmed Danny. She honestly felt bad for the kid; he hadn't been anything but nice to her since the moment they'd met, and she returned his kindness by handing him over to a nutcase. She shook her head to dislodge the sympathetic thoughts.

_This is no time to go soft!_ She reminded herself. _Just stick with the plan; it's almost over. Everything you ever wanted will soon be yours!_

Just before reaching Plasmius' portal, the ghost-girl stopped and turned to face her pursuer. Jack brought the Speeder to a screeching halt mere inches from her spectral body. He slammed his fist down the button on the console, engaged the exterior speakers, and leveled a venomous glare at the ghost.

"Where is my son?" he demanded.

"Chill out, Jack, I'll take you to him," she responded. "But, before I do, I just want to say . . . I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_?" Jack yelled, incredulous. "You steal my son, drag him into the Ghost Zone, hold him prisoner, and you're _sorry_?"

The ghost-girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was getting harder by the moment. She thought of all that was at stake, brought up the necessary emotions, opened her eyes, and read her lines with feeling: "You don't under_stand_! I didn't know he was _your_ son! I never woulda . . . if I'd _known_ he was yours! Jacky, I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me!"

The ghost calling him by the nickname only used by his late sister enraged Jack. "Don't you _ever_ call me that, ghost!" he growled.

She leaned on the glass shield, and looked him in the eye. "Look at me, Jack Fenton. Look at me, and tell me you don't recognize me."

Jack narrowed his eyes as he took in the ghost's appearance: the ghost's hair was tied in long pig-tails behind each of its ears, it wore a t-shirt, and a satin baseball jacket, faded jeans, and high-top sneakers. The ghost looked exactly like his older sister Danielle did the night she graduated from high school - the night she was taken into the Ghost Zone - but Jack still refused to believe it. Glowing ectoplasmic tears streamed down the ghost's face, and for a moment, Jack's heart melted just a bit. But, no. This was wrong. It _had_ to be a trick! He squeezed his eyes shut against the horrific sight. He remembered his son.

"It's me, Dani-Jean. Your _sister_!" The ghost's voice, choked with emotion, echoed through the cab of the Speeder.

Jack's blood reached its boiling point. "NO!" he cried, and sent the ghost flying back with a blast of green light. She hit the ground hard, but recovered quickly. "Jacky, please . . ."

Jack fired at her again, but she deflected the blow with her hand, sending it shooting off into the distance. "Jacky!"

"_Give me back my son, ghost!_"

The ghost-girl hesitated only a moment before zipping through the portal. Inside she found it was empty save for the boy, now back in his human form, lying curled up on the floor; the ghost cage was gone, as was Plasmius. She knelt by the boy.

"Danny?" she whispered and reached her hand out to touch Danny's shoulder. "Danny, are you okay?"

Danny moaned; his body cold and trembling. He struggled to open his eyes. "Aunttt . . . ddd . . . Dan . . . ielle?"

"Get away from him!" Jack's voice boomed in the lab. He landed the Speeder and jumped out of it, racing towards his son. The ghost-girl slowly backed away, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Danny! Son! Are you okay?" he cried, cradling Danny in his arms.

Danny opened his eyes part way. He shuddered and his teeth chattered. "I'm . . . fff . . . fine . . . dd . . . dad," he managed to say. "R . . . real . . . ly.

Jack stood, Danny in his arms, and leveled a vicious glare as the ghost who had stolen his son. "If you _ever_ come near my son, or _any_ member of my family _ever again_, I will des_troy_ you."

The ghost-girl winced at the venom in his voice. "I won't, Jacky. I promise I'll never bother you again."

Jack turned and carried Danny back to the cruiser when suddenly the lab door opened and Vlad Plasmius burst in, gasping at what he saw.

"What the . . .? Stop them!" he ordered the ghost-girl. "They're getting away!"

"No! I am _not_ going to hurt my family any more!" She placed herself between Plasmius and the Fentons. "And I won't let _you_ hurt them, either."

Plasmius snarled, and threw an energy ball at the ghost-girl, who managed to deflect the blow with a small energy ball of her own.

"Jack!" She cried. "You and Danny have to get out of here! _Now_!"

Jack Fenton tossed Danny into the Specter Speeder, then climbed inside while the ghost shielded them from Plasmius's blows. Danny, almost fully recovered from his entrapment in the ghost cage, strapped himself into the passenger seat, and watched anxiously out the window as the two ghosts continued to fight.

Plasmius fired at the girl, but she leapt out of the way; the beam blasted a hole in the wall behind her. She picked a chunk up off the floor, and advanced on Plasmius, smacking him on the side of the head with the broken masonry. He howled pain, and crumpled to the floor.

Running to the Speeder the ghost-girl cried, "Get out of here! I'll make sure he doesn't follow you. I won't let him hurt you ever again! I promise!"

"But what about you, Aunt Danielle?" Danny asked, leaning forward in his seat and pressing his hand against the glass.

"Don't worry about me, Danny," she said, gently, putting her own hand on the glass over his. "I've been out there a long time; I know how to take care of myself. And, Jack? I really am sorry about all this. Whether you believe it or not, it's the truth."

"You _rot_ten little girl!" Plasmius screamed behind her; she spun around. "How _dare_ you betray me like this!"

"Exc_use_ me?" She shrieked, incredulously. "_I_ betrayed _you_? Oh, I don't _think_ so, Plasmius! _You_ betrayed _me_! You _prom_ised you would help me if I brought you the boy! Remember? You said you could make me _hum_an again! But, you just used me, didn't you? You _lied_ to me!"

"Okay, yes, I lied," Vlad confessed, though his tone suggested no remorse. "Once a ghost, always a ghost, I'm sorry to say. You're doomed, Danielle Fenton, to spend the rest of eternity out there, in the Ghost Zone. As for your precious family, well, just look at them." Plasmius took the girl by her shoulders and spun her around to face the Speeder. Inside Jack glowered at her and Danny stared with wide and fearful eyes. "Your beloved brother _hates_ you, and your nephew is _terr_ified of you."

Tired and beaten, the ghost-girl dropped to her knees and wept. Plasmius shook his head, tsking mockingly.

"Oh! Poor little ghost," he said with feigned sympathy. "You may have been in the Ghost Zone, fending for yourself for twenty-nine years, but you're still just a pathetic little eighteen-year-old girl, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Danny shouted from inside the Speeder. "You can't talk to my aunt like that! Dad, _do_ something!"

"Oh, I'll do something alright," Jack said, as he spun the Specter Speeder around, and zipped through the portal, back into the Ghost Zone.


	5. Chapter 5

**FENTON FAMILY FEUD**

**PART FIVE**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Danny Phantom_; Butch Hartman does. This story was written just for fun, so enjoy!

* * *

"Dad!" Danny protested. "We've gotta go _back_! We have to help Aunt Danielle!"

"No, son, we don't."

"But, dad . . ."

"NO BUTS! That . . . that _thing_ is not your aunt. It is _not_ my sister."

"Dad, you don't understand! Didn't you hear what she said?"

"I understand plenty! I understand that ghost abducted you, _my son_, and held you captive in the Ghost Zone! Then it had the au_dac_ity to return to the scene of the crime, and _mock_ me! Me! Jack Fenton!"

"Aunt Danielle didn't even know who I _was_! Dad! Please listen to me! She was trying to come _back_ to us! That Plasmius guy told her he had a way to . . ."

"Danny, it doesn't matter if that ghost knew who you were or not. The fact is, it kidnapped you to further its own agenda. If it hadn't been you, it would've been someone else's child. What kind of person does that, Danny? I'll tell you: no _person_ does that. Only a _monster_."

Danny didn't have a response for that. He slumped down in his seat and watched through the window as the eerie gloom of the Ghost Zone zip past them.

After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Dad? Do you hate Aunt Danielle?"

Jack looked sideways at his son, chuckled lightly and answered, "No, son. I love my sister very much."

"Then, _why_? After all these years we finally _find_ her, and . . . well, okay, technically _she_ found _us_, but, _still_! Dad, she wants to come back to us, and I know she's a ghost, but that doesn't mean we can't still be a family, and she was in _trou_ble back there, and you just left, and . . ."

"Danny . . ." Jack interrupted his son and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "That creature is not my sister."

"Yes, she_ is_! She looks just like in the pictures we found in the attic at Grandma and Grandpa Fenton's!"

"I noticed that, yes," Jack agreed, shuddering slightly. "But the fact remains . . ."

"Then how could you be so _mean_ to her? How could you just leave her there, fighting against Plasmius, who is obviously stronger and more powerful than she is! She's your _sis_ter! She's _my_ aunt!"

"Danny!" Jack's patience was at an end. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"But, dad . . ."

"No! I am not going to discuss it here in this . . . _place_! Just wait till we get home, son, please. Then I'll tell you everything."

Danny opened his mouth to protest one more time, but his father's chilling glare froze the words on his tongue. He closed his mouth, and turned back to the window, fuming quietly.

The ghost-girl sped through the Ghost Zone keeping a close eye on the Specter Speeder, but making sure Fenton didn't realize he was being followed. The "big idiot," as Plasmius was fond of calling the man, had left the external speakers engaged, and she could hear the father and son arguing about her the entire way back to their home. The boy was obviously on her side, but the elder Fenton continued to insist she was not his sister. It was more than mere denial; he was adamant about it. This worried the ghost, who could see the entire plan falling apart before her eyes.

"Man, I hope this Plasmius guy knows what he's doing! If Fenton doesn't buy that I'm his sister, the whole plan will go down the _toil_et! Plasmius will be ticked, he'll take it out on _me_, and I'll end up with _no_thing!"

She slowed up as the Speeder neared the Fenton Portal then disappeared through the swirling gateway. Carefully she approached the portal to watch and listen to the rest of the arguement.

Jack maneuvered the Speeder into the lab, and set it gently on the floor. Maddie, Tucker and Sam ran to meet it. Maddie threw open the passenger side door and yanked Danny out of the vehicle.

"Danny! Are you okay? I was so worried when Sam and Tucker told me you'd been abducted by a _ghost_!" She cried as she smothered Danny in a tight hug.

Danny broke free from her grip. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine," he grumbled.

Jack slammed the door as he exited, and walked around to the other side. Danny glared up at him.

"Okay, Danny . . ." Jack began.

"I still can't believe you _did_ that!" Danny yelled. "After everything you told us, about how much you love your sister and miss her and _every_thing! You _fin_ally get a chance to help her and you just _leave_! You turned your back on her and walked away!"

"Actually we _sped_ away, but . . ."

"Forget it, dad! I don't want to hear any of your explanations _or_ excuses! If anything bad happens to my Aunt Danielle, I will _never_ forgive you!" Danny turned on his heel and raced up the stairs.

Sam and Tucker followed behind, calling, "Danny! _Wait_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**FENTON FAMILY FEUD**

**PART SIX**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Danny Phantom_; Butch Hartman does. This story was written just for fun, so enjoy!

* * *

The ghost-girl hovered just outside the Fenton Portal, listening. She heard the boy argue with his father. He sounded really angry. 

_If anything bad happens to my Aunt Danielle, I will **never** forgive you!_

She smiled at the venom in the boy's voice. This was working out better than she'd ever expected.

"I'll never underestimate Plasmius ever again," she mumbled to herself. "He sure knows how to get revenge on his enemies! I'd better make sure I never get on his bad side!"

Turning her attention back to the lab, the ghost realized Danny and his friends had left, leaving Fenton and his wife alone in the room.

"Jack? What was _that_ all about?" Jack's wife asked him. "What did Danny mean about your sister? What has that woman done now?"

"Oh, Maddie!" Jack sighed. He pulled the photograph out of his breast pocket and handed it to his wife. "The ghost who kidnapped Danny, it looked like this."

Maddie took the picture and gasped. "Oh, no!"

Jack nodded.

"But, it _can't_ be! Jack, you and I both know that!"

"I know that, Maddie, but, it was . . . it was _very_ convincing. And, we never did tell Danny _every_thing . . ."

Behind the swirling curtain of the portal, the ghost-girl frowned. "Hmm. I wonder what he meant by that?"

Driven by curiosity, she decided to confront Jack Fenton. While she had gathered more than enough information concerning Jack and Danny's fight to take back to Plasmius, she just had to know: did Jack Fenton _really _believe she was his sister? And if not, _why_ not? She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She willed up the Danielle character again; willed up the emotions of loss and sorrow, pasted a look of sadness, longing and desperation on her face. When she was ready, she stepped through the portal.

"Jack! Behind you!" Maddie pointed behind her husband.

Jack turned to see a ghost had suddenly materialized in his lab; the ghost who wore the youthful face of his sister. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes dirty and tattered from her battle with the other ghost. Her face was stained with dry, crusty ectoplasmic tears, and her eyes were wide and sad. He tried to will up some warm, brotherly feelings toward the creature, but he couldn't. The thing standing before him wasn't his sister; it was a ghost. The ghost who abducted his son.

"Stand back, Jack!" Maddie exclaimed leveling a large bazooka-type weapon at the ghost. "I've got this . . ."

"No, Maddie," Jack said as he gently lowered the barrel of the bazooka. "I will speak to it."

Maddie opened her mouth to protest, but Jack held up a hand to silence her. She nodded, and reluctantly stepped aside.

"Jacky," the ghost-girl began. "I . . . "

Jack raised his hand towards the ghost. "Don't you _dare_ call me that," he said through clenched teeth. "Only my _sister_ can call me that."

"But, I _am _your sister!" The ghost insisted plaintively.

Jack took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm. "No, you're not. You're just . . . a ghost."

"I'm _her_ ghost."

"No, you're not."

"How can you be so sure?" The ghost asked. "I look like she . . . like _I_ did, don't I? Just like I did the night I was taken into the Ghost Zone!"

"Yes," Jack reluctantly agreed. "Yes, you do look like my sister did that night."

"Then, why can't you just accept that I _am_ your sister?"

Jack clenched his jaw tighter. "Because . . ."

"I'm a ghost, right?" The ghost finished. "I can't possibly be your sister, because I'm just a ghost now, is that it?"

"Well, _yes_!"

"Well, if that's the case, Jacky, what if something bad happened to Danny?"

"Are you threatening my son _again_?" Jack growled clenching his hands into tight fists at his side. Maddie leveled the bazooka at the ghost again, poised to fire if necessary.

"No, no, not at all!" The girl-ghost held her hands up defensively in front of her. Maddie lowered the bazooka slightly, but kept an angry eye on the specter. "I'm just saying, what if? Like, what if something happened to Danny and he became . . . like me? Would he stop being your son, then, Jack? Would you stop loving him?"

"Of course not! Danny is my _flesh _and _blood_! I will love him and the rest of my family 'till my dying day! I've done everything in my power to protect them against _abominations_ like you."

The girl sucked in a breath. While the insult stung, she thought she might be on to something. "So, Danny becoming a ghost would be acceptable. But, me, your own sister, being a ghost isn't?"

"That is _not _what I said! And whether _you're _a ghost or not means nothing to me!"

"But, _why_?" The ghost pleaded. "Why won't you just accept me that I'm your sister?"

Jack Fenton leaned down till he was fact-to-face the ghost-girl, and smirked evily: "Be_cause_ . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

**FENTON FAMILY FEUD**

**CONCLUSION**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Danny Phantom_; Butch Hartman does. This story was written just for fun, so enjoy!

* * *

The ghost-girl once again stepped through the portal into Vlad Plasmius' lab only to find it was empty. She looked around but found no evidence of the day's activity: the wall had been repaired, the broken masonry cleaned up, and the floor was shiny and clean. The ghost went invisible, and began searching the massive castle room by room, looking for Plasmius. 

When she found him, he was in the library - in his human form once again - seated in one of two elegant leather chairs in front of a roaring fire intently reading a ragged old book. He gently turned the yellowed pages and smiled as he skimmed halfway down the page to read. The ghost materialized behind him, and read aloud over his shoulder.

"_Sit in a theater, to  
A play of hopes and fears  
While the orchestra breathes fitfully  
The music of the spheres._

"Ah! _The Conqueror Worm_! One of Poe's best, if you ask my opinion."

Vlad Masters jumped out of his chair with a shriek and spun around, dropping his book on the floor. "Don't you _ever _sneak up on me like that!" He squeaked. "And, no, I didn't ask your opinion!"

The ghost shrugged, and bent to pick up the well-worn copy of _The Collected Works of Edgar Allen Poe_ Vlad had dropped. She flipped the pages to the poem he had been reading and jumped ahead a few lines

"_That motley drama - oh, be sure  
It shall not be forgot!  
With its Phantom chased forevermore  
by a crowd to seize it not . . ."_

"Give me _that_!" Vlad demanded reaching for the book. The ghost spun away from his grasp and continued reading.

"_Through a circle that ever returneth in  
To the self-same spot,  
And much of Madness, and more of Sin,  
And Horror the soul of the plot_."

"Are you _quite _finished?" Vlad sneered.

The ghost smiled at him and slapped the book closed. "Yup. I'm finished."

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Swimmingly," she replied. "Danny and his father fought the whole way back to the Fenton lab, and once there, Danny exploded at his father, and ran upstairs in a huff. It was all very dramatic and intense."

"Excellent!"

"So, are you going to let me in on your little plan now?"

Vlad shrugged. "Why not? You've earned that much."

"I've earned much more than an explanation, but I'll take it. For now. Do you mind if I get comfortable first?"

"Be my guest," Vlad replied returning to his chair in front of the fire and watched the girl transform. She closed her eyes in concentration. A glowing white aura surrounded her, growing brighter and brighter, until Vlad was forced to shield his eyes with his hand. When the light dimmed, he blinked and saw the ghost-girl had transformed into a slight-framed woman, her black hair cascaded down her back, and her body was draped in a white, knee-length gown, cinched loosely at her waist. She smiled at Vlad and took a seat in the vacant chair beside him.

"Alright," she said. "I'm ready to hear all about your grand scheme."

"Ah, yes! You see, my dear, I've made it my life's work to destroy Jack Fenton's life."

"Why? What'd he ever do to you?"

"He stole the woman I loved, and _ruined my life_!" Vlad screamed.

The ghost looked around at the opulent surroundings in Vlad's study - the rich mahogany shelves filled with rare, leather-bound books, paintings by master artists hung on the walls; the entire room - one of dozens in his castle - was gently illuminated by antique sconces.

"Oh, yeah, your life really stinks!" She said sarcastically. "You have a lovely home, beautiful possessions, amazing wealth, and, oh, yeah, ghost powers. I can see how that might leave a man unhappy."

Vlad glared at her. "You wouldn't understand. Anyway, once I discovered that the ghost boy was Jack's son Daniel, I turned my attentions towards getting the boy to join me. He's stubborn, though, and foolishly loyal to his father."

"Ah, so you had to get Danny to hate his father," The ghost said. "So you used Danielle's ghost to pit father against son. You're betting on Danny being so angry at his father for abandoning his aunt that he'd be willing to betray him!"

"Exactly. And from what you've told me, the plan is working perfectly."

"It's brilliant!"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, thank you, Vlad, for sharing your plan with me," the ghost said, rising from the chair. Vlad rose with her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to collect my payment."

Vlad turned to the bookshelf, reached up and removed an elaborately decorated box. He blew the dust off it, and turned to his guest. Her eyes lit up at the sight.

"My box! Give it to me! _Please_!"

Vlad slowly extended his hands until the box was mere inches from her wispy white fingers, then pulled it away again. "Vlad!"

"Now, now, Pandora. Did you _really_ think I was going to give you back your precious box? So you can go around collecting all the evil spirits you released into the world, making it a lovely paradise once again?"

"But, you _prom_ised!"

Vlad chuckled. "My dear woman, weren't you paying attention at _all_ today? I never keep my promises!"

Pandora growled deep in her throat. "You never intended to return my box in exchange for my portrayal of your arch enemy's sister, did you?"

"Nope," Vlad confessed gleefully.

Pandora raised her hand, anger flowed through her body, down her arm, and formed a blindingly white ball of light in the palm of her hand. She reached back intent on blasting Vlad Masters right off his feet. Vlad quickly transformed into his ghost persona, Plasmius, and held Pandora's box out in front of him. His hands glowed red, and the box began to smoke and burn.

"No!" Pandora cried, extinguishing her weapon. "Please! Don't destroy it!"

Vlad cooled the box with an icy breath. While it suffered some minor scorch marks on the sides, it was otherwise intact.

"While I appreciate the wonderful job you did for me today, Pandora, I think I'll just hang on to this. You know, in case I ever need you play the part of Danielle Fenton again."

"Fine," Pandora said, her voice thick with emotion. "Have it your way. But mark my words, Plasmius: I _will_ get my box back one day, and I _will_ capture all the evil I unleashed on the world!"

"Best of luck with that, my dear!"

Pandora turned and glided towards the door, then paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, by the way, Vlad? There's one other tiny little detail I learned at the Fenton lab that I forgot to mention earlier."

Vlad set Pandora's box back up on the shelf then turned back to her. "Oh? What's that?"

"Danielle Fenton is still alive."

Pandora finger-waved farewell to a stunned Vlad Masters, then went invisible and disappeared through the library door. As she transported herself out of the castle, she heard Vlad screaming:

"_Fumbled forward pass_!"

THE END!


End file.
